djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamin' Hot/Transcript
The following page is a transcript for the 2004 DJW Studios film Steamin' Hot. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures logo.) (Shows DJW Studios logo.) (Fades into a clear blue sky background, and then we pan down from there to a view of the back side of a tour bus owned by the country's known 60's style band, Steamin' Hot. At that same time, the following texts fade in and then out.) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents Text: a DJW STUDIOS film (The "Steamin' Hot" logo zooms in quickly.) John: (narrating the story) My name is Johnathan Sherman Hillwood. John Hillwood. And... if you're wondering whose bus this is, it's mine. Well... actually, it's ours.... (Pans to the right to follow the band's members John, Mako, Bob, Donald, Jenny, and Maggie strolling down the sidewalk that connects to the parking lot where they parked their bus.) John: (narrating) Right behind me... (Cuts to John and pans from him to Mako Monster carrying a dark red electric guitar.) John: (narrating) There's Mako Monster... (Pans from Mako to Bob Blue carrying a keyboard with its folded stand.) John: (narrating) Bob Blue... (Pans from Bob to Cowboy Donald carrying an acoustic guitar.) John: (narrating) Cowboy Donald.... (Pans from Donald to Jenny Petalstick carrying a saxophone.) John: (narrating) Jenny Petalstick... (Pans from Jenny to Maggie Moogie carrying nothing) John: (narrating) And don't forget Maggie Moogie. (Zooms out to show everyone in the band walking toward a stage that's far away from the camera to the right.) John: (narrating) We're all part of this rather unusual band. (The band walks up the stairs to stage.) John: (narrating) One that's like some other band from... somewhere in the 1960's decade. (Cuts to a random person's television which shows the band performing on a stage in some unknown location.) John: (narrating) We've been to various states, playing different songs in different places. (Shows various magazines, with front covers showing the band performing in the said locations below, sliding into the screen.) John: (narrating) San Francisco, San Antonio, New York City... well, you get the idea. (Cuts to the band members sitting in a room where they are interviewed.) John: (narrating) We also acted as sitcom characters in every interview we knew of. Interviewer: So, Jonathan Sherman Hillwood, how do you think that you are able to release a bunch of studio recordings all in one decade. John: Simple! We each play one musical instrument and put it all in one track... just like in the 60's! Interviewer: Okay, and Marcus Roy Montserrat, how do you rate your monstrous appearance? Mako: What's the scale? Interviewer: You can make one. Mako: Ummm... okay. (starts thinking) Normal, dorky, ugly, creepy, scary... I KNOW!! Shockingly horrifying. Oh, and you really oughta' see this muscle. It's big, strong, and way too scary for children. Allow me to demonstrate... (Mako gets up off his chair and shows off his big muscles while roaring loudly at Bob, scaring him.) Bob: M-M-Mako! D-d-do you have to do that on camera? Interviewer: All right Boris Perry Bluis, how are you feeling today? Bob: I'm feeling... ummm... BLUE! Except just now Mako got on his feet and scared the blues outta' me. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Steamin' Hot